Something You Needn't Hear
by Dark Flamingo
Summary: There was nothing wrong with their relationship. Nope. Not the sounds that kept everyone else awake, or the random bouts of insanity. Not even the impossible connection a somebody and a nobody could keep. Nope nothing at all. [rated for safety]


Well, here's my first sorry attempt at writing kingdom hearts fanfiction, and it isn't so pretty. Please keep in mind that I haven't actually _played_ KH2 so I know very little of the characters, and modled most of them off how others have written them.  
This is a Riku/Zexion thing, although Zexion/Demyx is growing on me, and a very pathetic attempt at light humor.

* * *

The inhabitants of Oblivion Castle had found that as of late it was becoming increasingly hard to get Zexion to do anything. 

Why? Well because the illusionist had long since developed an… infatuation with the one-time prisoner of the castle.

Now whenever Zexion was pried away from the boy for a period of time over a slowly shrinking handful of hours he seemed to be on edge, as if gradually going insane. And soon the nobody would migrate towards the somebody.

While the white-haired aqua eyed boy would have a more… physical reaction to the lack of contact with the strategist.

Earlier on, before anyone really knew how horribly they'd react, someone had chucked the somebody into the castle dungeons. After not too long Zexion started to get jumpy, and within a small body of time he hurried down to his companion.

The sounds that echoed up from the dungeon were literally scarring, and none of the nobodies dared to tread down into that cell afterwards, not after Demyx had returned pale and revolted.

So after that, no one really wanted to stand in between the two and Riku was allowed to wander the castle freely.

Although the pair proved annoying, troublesome and sleep-sapping for most, for some, mainly Axel, it provided some amusement.

It made the pyro laugh to hear that the reason why Zexion was so attracted to the younger was that he smelled good. Of course, the poor nobody hadn't meant it to come out that way when he snappily replied to Axel's incessant questioning,

But it was funny all the same.

But when it came to meetings outside of Oblivion Castle, Zexion became a troublesome burden. The organization liked the thought of parading a mental Zexion in front of their superior, as much as they liked the idea of having a horny somebody roaming the castle.

Because, it was anybody's guess whether or not Riku would stumble upon Axel's horde of bunnies, or what he would do to them.

It was terrifying to even think of it, so not one single Organization member dared bring it up.

Eventually they came upon the idea that both Zexion and Riku would be shipped over to where their meetings would take place, but Riku had to stay out of sight and sound.

"Meaning no sex, got it memorized?" Axel had instructed the couple, stern beside himself, he was scared of how his superior would react to finding a somebody tangled up with a nobody in a bed in the middle of the night.

Everyone was worried enough that they were willing to bear the loud sounds of joy coming from the illusionist's room when they returned to Oblivion Castle.

Well, okay so most of them fled the castle to avoid it, but they were more than willing to find some heartless to slaughter.

It was a would-be peaceful day in Oblivion Castle, a few days following their return after a meeting and most felt it safe to creep back into the castle, thinking three days would be a safe time limit.

Axel was wandering down the bleach-white halls, specifically looking for Xigbar, one of the few who'd chosen to stay behind, the man had said that he'd find the farthest reaches of the building to hide out in for a few days instead of leaving.

The Flurry of Dancing Flames stopped outside the pale door that lead down to the lower levels of the castle. Maybe he should check on Vexen while he was nearby, he too had been adamant about not leaving upon their return.

Axel stepped out of a dark portal he'd conjured up to travel down to the hallways, and blinked, looking at the surrounding doors trying to remember behind which Vexen's lab was hiding.

Then a sound like an amplified noise of a rubber band snapping burst from one of the doors and a glimmer of heartless dust slithered out from under the wood. Axel had slammed open the door before he could even completely comprehend what had happened.

And the nobody nearly jumped backwards at the sight of five pairs of aqua eyes staring at him through white bangs. The pyro spun to look at Vexen.

The other was looking pleased with himself and beside the blonde nobody stood Zexion staring blankly at the new addition to the room.

"What happened?" Axel demanded sharply of the scientist. Vexen smiled proudly and pointed at the five Riku's looking slightly lost.

"A successful cloning experiment," Vexen replied cheerfully, "The clones aren't stable, and are mere shadows of nobodies, so they fade very quickly, it's a weaker version of another method to clone, one which I hope to perform in the near future,"

Axel stared. And he stared hard.

"Vexen? Why did you have to clone _Riku_ of all people?" The pyro snapped, "The last thing we need is an orgy!"

The scientist stared at him blankly for a moment then turned his gaze on Zexion, and let it bounce between the nobody and the five Riku's still looking mislaid. Then a look of absolute horror slapped onto his face.

A face that very clearly read; 'oh shit.'

Needless to say, for a long time Vexen was shunned by the Organization Members.

* * *

In their relationship, Zexion and Riku were even. Well, sure there was that tiny fact that Riku had a heart, and well, Zexion…didn't. 

So sometimes the nobody would steep in long moments of depressed fake-feelings, for which he was granted the title of emo. And at other times he would become so immersed in plans to create hearts that it was nearly impossible to tear him away from his work.

And this stuck a wedge in between the two because the only known way known to retrieve Zexion's hearts went against almost everything Riku was known to fight.

So that finds the couple sitting in Zexion dark sanctuary of a room, Riku lying on the bed shooting dark looks towards the ceiling, silent threats of death, while Zexion was leaning against his desk, a wad of confusing notes in his hands, his single eye scanning them with quick ease.

"Okay," Axel opened the door a crack and slipped in one hand and wiggled his gloved fingers, "Is it safe to come in?"

Zexion chuckled softly, a growing habit of late, "Yes," His voice was bland like always. Well… maybe not _always_.

The Flurry of Dancing Flames flew through the door into the room. The nobody was on edge; it was evident in the licks of fire streaking his crimson spikes.

"Meeting time with the superior," He said airily, "So we want you two on your best behavior, got it memorized?" Axel tapped his temple to emphasize his point, and then for good measure tapped Zexion's.

The smaller nobody's form switched to match that of the one standing above him. "Consider it committed to memory," The Axel-look alike smirked and tapped his temple. In an instant Zexion was sitting on the desk again, and not a second Axel.

"Humph," The pyro grunted and turned to Riku, "Remember stay out of sight--"

"And sound," Riku finished smirking, "Memorized," The boy mimicked the pyro and tapped the side of his silver head. Axel nodded and spun out of the room, the tips of his hair smoking lightly.

Zexion sighed lightly and replaced the pile of notes back in their specific spot on his desk, a twelve-by-ten inch rectangle of space on the upper left hand corner of the surface, next to two identical black pens.

At his first sight of the nobody's desk Riku had laughed at the obsessive neatness of it, but within a small space of time he'd found it quite useful.

_-x- _  
"Argh, do you have another pen Zexion?" Riku had demanded irritated, shaking the sleek black cylinder of plastic, trying to persuade the ink to flow out once more. Silently Zexion had handed him an exact replica of the first pen.

"Eleven centimeters from the left corner, in between notes taken on hearts and a research notebook," He had replied monotonously, taking the broken pen swiftly from the silver-haired boy's hands.  
_-x- _

Although at sometimes Zexion's prissy attitude about the neatness radiating from his desk became annoying and… interruptive.

"What are you thinking of?" Zexion's question halted Riku's train of thought in its' tracks. The boy blinked to clear his head out and looked at the nobody. He had a habit of prodding Riku for his thoughts and feelings, claiming that at sometimes he couldn't pick them out of his scents.

When Riku had asked what he smelt like the nobody didn't answer for a moment then shrugged, "It's too hard to explain," He never did try to explain it to him, though once he had been compared to a whirling ocean both light and dark.

"Just some stuff about you," The boy shrugged offhandedly, rising into a more promising position. A smile tugged at Zexion's mouth and he moved to stand straight without assistance from the desk.

"What kinds of things?" The nobody questioned mildly. Riku smirked and took at swipe at his pale bangs, "Just how horribly annoying you are,"

Axel returned to the room a moment later, after having traveled hafway down the length of the hallway he remembered to mention the fact that they were leaving, as Marluxia had instructed;_ 'immeidately_ and if they didn't hurry they'd be late and be smited into small specks of mud on the floor until someone bothered to clean up,' Well, the spiky headed nobody might've added onto his words a _little_.

The pyro creaked the door open and opened his mouth to speak but instead screamed in horror and slammed the door closed so fast it slammed into his forehead.

It seemed that they would be late to the meeting afterall.

There was nothing wrong with their relationship. Nope. Not the sounds that kept everyone else awake, the visual images that were handed out to nearly everyone in the Organization, or the random bouts of insanity, inability to be without the other, and consistent sex.

Not even the impossible relationship a nobody and a somebody could keep strong. No, everything was… perfect.

* * *

Well, that was pathetic -.-; review if you feel like it.  



End file.
